1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a high voltage electrical connector, a high voltage electrical connection system and a lithographic apparatus.
2. Background Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from a patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
A component of the lithography apparatus is powered by a high voltage power supply. An electrical connector and an electrical connection system are needed that can withstand such high voltage. Furthermore, the component must be able to withstand the high voltage. In a lithographic apparatus, a high voltage power supply may be used to power an actuator, a blade or a clamp, for example. An actuator may be used to position the table on which the substrate is placed. An actuator may power a blade that is configured to block a portion of the projection beam. Clamps hold the mask or the substrate to a table. One example of a clamp is an electrostatic clamp, which includes electrodes that are connected to a power supply.
Additionally, for applications other than in lithographic apparatuses, it is desirable to have an electrical connector and an electrical connection system that can withstand high voltage. Electrical breakdown at high voltage can at least cause damage to, and often destroy, electrical components. Electrical breakdown poses a health risk. In particular, electrical breakdown is an increased risk at points of wiring or components that are at high voltage and are at least partially exposed to gas. This may be the case at the terminal of wiring or of a component, for example.
If a breakdown occurs, it can damage optical surfaces, create electromagnetic interference that disturbs sensitive electronics and present a human safety hazard. Electrical discharge may cause deterioration of any insulation material of an electrical power line. This may reduce the lifetime of the electrical power line. Electrical discharge may give rise to unwanted effects such as electromagnetic interference. Such electromagnetic interference may have a negative influence on electronic circuits and/or may violate legislation of industry standards.
It is desirable to provide an electrical connector, an electrical connection system and a lithographic apparatus with an electrical component that can withstand high voltages.